


5 Times Will Asked for Help +  1 Time He Didn't Need It

by OnthePole



Series: Will and Ted's Excellent Adventures [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/pseuds/OnthePole
Summary: Five times Will asked others to help him regarding Ted, and the one time he knew exactly what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fisidrosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisidrosa/gifts).



> For Jo x
> 
> A little surprise for you.

“Mark! Thank god.” Will pants as he catches up to Mark Webber outside the media area. “A word?”

If Mark is surprised at the request, he doesn’t show it. Mark has talked to Will many times, both as a driver in Formula 1 and as more recently a fellow grid reporter. Will is a bit excitable but a nice bloke, he reckons, so Mark supposes he can at least see what Will has to say. 

"G'day, what's on, mate?" 

Will silently walks over to an empty area, the C4 reporter in tow, then turns to face the endurance champion, worrying his lip. 

“Mate, you okay?” Mark is curious and worried about the NBC guy, who is fidgeting and looking a bit frightened. 

Will gulps, opens his mouth to speak, then closes it with an audible _click_. Mark watches as Will takes a deep breath, opens his mouth, and blurts out: 

”What did you wear on your first date with Fernando?” 

_"What."_ Mark whispers, blood draining from his face in horror. _How does he know?_

”Beacause you’re a stylish looking bloke, you know,” Will babbles nervously, “And I have my own date with someone very important to me, just like Nando is important to you, and I want to look _good_ for him, you know? As good as you would want to look for Fernando. And I mean, it’s not a _date_ date, because we didn’t use the D-word, but it’s still like a date. I assume you went to dinner? Did you wear jeans? Is that too casual? What about a button down slack—“ 

The former F1 driver shakes his head like a wet dog. “Will!” 

“What?” 

“What do you know about me and Fernando? Come on, we’re just friends, there’s nothing there,” Mark denies, unconvincingly. 

Will laughs. 

“Mark. I know. And I’ve known for a while, and I am happy for you but really don’t care,” Will begins babbling again, “because while it’s a beautiful love, I am more worried about tomorrow, I mean it’s _him_ and I want to look really good, I mean it’s just dinner in my hotel room but it’s still like a date, so—“ 

”Will, Ted will like whatever you wear, mate, he likes you for you. He’d think you’re sexy in sweats and a vest." 

It's Will’s turn for him to fall silent, mouth gaping while blood drains from his pale face. _He knows?_

“Please Will, we are both transparent hearts, yeah mate? When you feel love for someone, you see it in others. It may not seem like love yet, but give it time. I know it when I see it. Ted loves you too, I'd reckon. …I’d say wear a white button down and dark jeans, you’ll be irresistible.” 

With that, Mark dismissively turns on his heel and walks towards McLaren hospitality. 

Will stares ahead in shock. _Love?_ Surely it can’t be. 

Is it even a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any comments.


End file.
